


The Doctor's Shame

by Anonymous



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Regret, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’stechnicallya symbiotic relationship, a business partnership, a way to financially guarantee Harlan’s success as a doctor, but it still leaves him feelingemptyinside.Before Leland, that never happened.





	The Doctor's Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Doctor's Investor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490420) by [Infinitefleurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs). 



> Spiritual successor to The Doctor's Investor. For reference, this takes place a few years earlier than canon; I'd say that Harlan's around his early-to-mid twenties.

Harlan considers himself to be a respectable man.

He considers himself a lot of things— organized, composed, educated, intelligent, and _respectable,_ not some sort of gigolo that bends to the will of his biggest investor. But here he is, his back to the door of the hotel room, Monroe’s— _Leland’s_ large and rough hands roaming every inch of his clothed body. He tries to restore some of his dignity by reaching down to take Leland’s hand out of his trousers, but that just earns him a growl and his wrists being pinned above his head.

God, he doesn’t even know how they _got_ here. One moment they were at an associate’s dinner, the next… the _next_ Leland had taken him aside by the arm, and the second they were alone he had pushed Harlan against a wall and smashed his lips against the younger man’s in a dominating, feverish kiss, as if he were on some sort of conquest. They’ve been doing this for a while; Harlan knows that when Leland has his wants, those wants evolve into needs, and those needs end with his face shoved in a wall or in a desk, be it his own office or the older man’s.

What started as a one-time thing, something to close a deal, has now metamorphosed into something far too frequent and frequently too far. The first time Leland got a little too rough with him, he had questioned whether or not this whole _thing_ — he _dares_ not call it a relationship— had crossed a line. As time went on and their sessions became more often and more _brutish,_ that question grew into an internal battle the likes of the Great War. It’s _technically_ a symbiotic relationship, a business partnership, a way to financially guarantee Harlan’s success as a doctor, but it still leaves him feeling _empty_ inside.

Before Leland, that never happened. Before Leland, he didn’t stare at himself in the mirror for as long as he does now. Before Leland, everything was—

His thoughts are interrupted by the man in question breaking away, only to drop his head so he can nip at Harlan’s neck. No words, nothing. Maybe that means this time will be different— he’s always such a talker, whispering gruff obscenities into Harlan’s ear in the belief that he _enjoys_ things like that. Harlan inhales sharply when he feels Leland unbuckle his belt, deft hands making short work of it. _Maybe this time’s different. Maybe this time’s different. Maybe—_

Unbeknownst to himself, he’s reached down to still Leland’s hands, urging him to slow down. Leland pulls back, a dark chuckle rumbling from his chest. “Obedience, Harlan,” he says, and he lets out another low laugh, almost as if it’s a _game_ to him. When he leans back in to capture Harlan’s lips in his, the younger man can feel his stubble scratching against his face. The feeling grounds him in the moment, but he doesn’t _want_ to be here; he’d much rather be safe in his own head.

Harlan’s hands curl into fists, suppressing something deep within him from coming out. He takes a deep breath when Leland pulls away, recentering himself. _Composure. Clarity. You’re fine; maybe this time’s different._ Eventually, Harlan gives a meek nod. “Yes, sir,” he says, voice hoarse.

“What did I tell you the first time?” Leland asks, his hand trailing down to the front of Harlan’s pants. “This is _California,_ Harlan. Call me Leland.” He doesn’t give the younger man a chance to say anything before he grips his stiffening shaft. He seems to enjoy the way Harlan shudders and gasps at the sudden contact, judging by the way he just gives a sleazy grin in response. “Hard already, hm?”

Harlan exhales a stuttery breath, tilting his head back until it hits the door. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly enough to see phosphenes bloom across his eyelids, and before he can gather his bearings, Leland’s hand begins to work up and down his cock. Nothing can stop the quiet noise rising from his throat, almost a whine. “Leland—” He bites his lip to suppress any more embarrassment. “Isn’t this moving a little faster than usual?”

Leland harrumphs. “I’m a busy man, Harlan,” he says, purposefully evading the question. He presses a sickeningly soft kiss to the younger man’s cheek, one that makes his skin crawl at the sensation. “But I always have time for my favorite toy.”

Eyes on the ceiling, Harlan sets his jaw. “I’m flattered,” he says, trying his damnedest to sound convincing. Luckily, it seems to work out in his favor— Leland doesn’t notice, or if he _does,_ he keeps mum about it. That moment of triumph is quickly snuffed when Leland’s pace quickens, thumb rolling over the tip of Harlan’s cock. His eyes flutter shut at that, an uncontrollable moan slipping past his lips. “Heavens above,” he mutters, cheeks burning in a mixture of shame and arousal.

Leland gives a wicked chuckle, pulling his hand out of Harlan’s trousers and instead moving it to the back of his head. He tugs on the younger man’s hair, a devious grin spreading across his face when he sees him wince at the pain. “Get on your knees,” he commands, pushing down on Harlan’s shoulders.

Holding eye contact all the while, Harlan drops to his knees with no protest, staring up at Leland as he unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his pants. Soon enough, he pulls his firm cock free from his boxers, wasting no time in urging Harlan closer. Just before Harlan can take it in his mouth, he puts up a bit of resistance so he can get a word in. “We’re— going through with all of it? This isn’t the end?” He hopes to _God_ that Leland fails to recognize his hesitance.

He doesn’t get a clear answer, only a scoff as Leland suddenly pushes him forward, prodding Harlan’s mouth open by force. Predictably, Harlan’s taken by surprise; he gags a little as Leland slides as far as he can, hitting the back of the younger man’s throat and almost pushing _deeper._ Slowly, _carefully,_ Harlan bobs his head up and down Leland’s cock, feeling every twitch and vein as it slides across his tongue. All he can think about is how much he _hates_ this part— perhaps not as much as he hates it when the older man shoves his face into the pillow and fills him to the brim, but still…

Harlan’s thoughts are interrupted yet again when Leland begins to thrust in and out of his mouth, gripping his hair as he tugs his face forward in time with his movements. Harlan’s gagging again— he might genuinely get _sick_ if Leland keeps going like this. He manages to hold it back as Leland continues to fuck his mouth, grunting and groaning above him. It’s not long before Harlan’s eyes begin to sting, tears suddenly spilling down his cheeks as the older man continues his onslaught. His respectability has evaporated by now, dignity torn away from him as he whimpers and gags around Leland’s thick cock.

There’s another twitch, then all of a sudden Leland pulls out. Harlan squeezes his eyes shut— he _knows_ what’s coming next. “Open your mouth,” the older man demands, his words urgent. Harlan does as told, lips barely parting before Leland can be heard letting out another, much deeper groan.

He soon feels a warm and sticky release— on his _face,_ instead of in his mouth. Harlan’s eyes snap open, staring up at Leland in shock. He opens his mouth to say something, but Leland just shoves his cock past his lips, emptying the rest of his load down Harlan’s throat. He barely has time to react before Leland pulls out again, leaving Harlan panting as he holds eye contact. He inhales sharply— exhales with a shuddering breath. “Did you—” Harlan swallows hard, feeling the warm fluid trail down his throat at an agonizingly slow pace. “Did you mean to do that?”

Leland offers him a dirty, _dirty_ smirk, pulling Harlan to his feet. “Not at all,” he says, “but isn’t that the beauty of it?” He caresses the younger man’s clean cheek, and in the blink of an eye he’s pushing Harlan’s face into the pillow, positioned behind him. Leland’s pressing himself into the younger man’s clothed entrance, pulling back only to tug his trousers down to his knees.

Harlan’s cheek is firmly pressed into the pillow as he stares back at Leland, fists clenching as he braces himself for the incoming penetration. He opens his mouth to say something— shuts it as soon as he feels the head of Leland’s hard cock break past his entrance. “Oh— oh _God,_ Leland,” he hisses, the sting almost too much as the older man continues to stuff him with his full length, seemingly ignoring the tightness. “Leland, Leland, _Leland,_ it’s— too much—”

“You’ve taken it like this before,” Leland growls, leaning over Harlan so he can speak directly in his ear. He proceeds to push even _deeper,_ creating an unbearable burn that makes the younger man tighten around his shaft and whine in pain. “You aren’t _new_ to this, Harlan. Not by any means.” He nips at the tip of Harlan’s ear.

“I know, I _know,_ God damn it, I—” Harlan can’t control the desperate moan that escapes him, eyes stinging as he grips the sheets to try and stay _composed._ As he’s found out in his time with Leland, it’s rather hard to keep cool and collected when he’s got something so _large_ inside of him. Soon enough, the burn subsides into a familiar heat, and Harlan lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Alright, I’m— I’m ready.”

With a chuckle, Leland begins to push himself deep inside of Harlan and pull out as far as he can go with every roll of his hips. He starts slow only so he can compel the younger man’s body to _relax,_ hand on the back of his head to keep him held down. “Calm down,” he grunts into Harlan’s ear, pausing to groan as he sinks inside. “Your ass is too _tight,_ Harlan. You’re making it harder on yourself.”

Harlan gasps, squirming under him as their hips meet. “ _Leland—_ ” The word devolves into an almost pleading moan, and he instinctively pushes back. That only plunges the older man’s cock even deeper, deep enough to prompt another even louder moan. “You’re— you’re so _big,_ I can’t—” He moans again, drool beginning to drip from the side of his mouth. “ _Please,_ just— just do it, please, just _fuck_ me.”

Leland scoffs, reaching down to take hold of Harlan’s cock. “You’re asking for it,” he growls, chest rumbling with his gruff words. It’s then that he begins to pick up the pace, bucking his hips hard, fast, and deep as he fucks Harlan senseless. There’s no passion behind it, no _love—_ just feverish intensity as he works the younger man’s cock in time with every thrust. Leland bites at Harlan’s ear, becoming even _more_ aggressive when the man reacts with a moan. “ _Fuck,_ ” he exhales sharply, pressing Harlan into the bed. “You like it when I fuck you like this, don’t you?” He doesn’t give Harlan a chance to respond. “You’d fucking _better._ You’re all _mine,_ Harlan.”

Harlan can barely register his words, responding with a sharp moan as he screws his eyes shut and his breaths become more labored. “Yes— _yes,_ I’m all yours,” he slurs out, and despite his mind being mostly overtaken by the feeling of Leland’s cock plunging deeper and deeper into his ass, the flame of embarrassment still burns bright. His breath catches in his throat as he feels his orgasm approach, a warmth that pools in his stomach and threatens to release with every stroke from Leland’s rough hand.

Leland seems to be getting closer as well, his pace growing erratic as he pounds as hard as he can into Harlan. He’s grunting and groaning right into his ear, the stroking of the younger man’s shaft growing faster as he absolutely _ravages_ him. When Harlan gives a loud moan, indicating his own relief crashing into him, Leland finally comes. He buries himself as deep as he can inside of Harlan’s ass, emptying his warm load inside of the younger man. In that same moment, Harlan releases onto Leland’s hand, the sticky fluid spilling onto the bedsheets when he pulls his hand away.

Harlan’s still dazed when Leland pulls out. He’s still dazed when Leland gets up, righting himself as if nothing ever happened. He’s still dazed when Leland opens his wallet, tossing a crisp twenty dollar bill onto the bed. He’s still dazed when the door slams shut behind him, leaving Harlan there to gather his bearings alone.

_Maybe it’ll never be different._

That familiar feeling of emptiness settles in.

**Author's Note:**

> u kno who tf it is (sorry for doing this)


End file.
